happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiritual Guidance
Spiritual Guidance is an episode of the 66th season. This episode introduces Chieftain Croak, the frog with godly powers. Starring *Chieftain Croak Featuring *Handy *Petunia Appearances *Wrinkles *Capture *Scaredy Crow *Mole Plot In a jungle somewhere, Chieftain Croak is seen talking to one of his frog tribesmen about an upcoming flood. But Chieftain Croak dismisses this and tells him that they have nothing to worry about. Suddenly, a huge wave appears and sweeps up the entire village. The only survivors, Chieftain Croak, a frog mother with a child and the frog tribesman Chieftain Croak was talking to, climb onto a log. The frog tribesman Chieftain Croak was talking to glares at him and Chieftain Croak sighs. The flood disappears into a river and Chieftain Croak and the remaining frogs walk back onto the ground. Chieftain Croak sees a plane landing and sees the perfect opportunity to leave. He gets on the plane and waves to his tribe. The plane runs over a buffalo and flies away. The plane lands in Happy Tree Town and Chieftain Croak feels happy. Capture comes along and takes pictures of Chieftain Croak, who waves to the crowds of GTF's. Chieftain Croak gets off the plane and explores the town for a bit. As he walks around town, he sees that Handy built a treehouse for Petunia, who hugs Handy for his deed. She enters the treehouse, but lightning sets the treehouse on fire. Chieftain Croak sees his chance to help and uses his staff to bend the tree downwards. This gives Chieftain Croak a chance to put the treehouse out with the hose. However, because he lets go of his staff, the tree slams backwards, splattering Petunia and the treehouse. As a shocked Handy stares at Petunia's blood and guts, Chieftain Croak pats Handy on the back and walks offscreen. He comes across Scaredy Crow, who is having trouble fending off crows at a farm. Chieftain Croak decides to help the scarecrow by setting the crows on fire. Scaredy Crow thanks Chieftain Croak, who walks away right after. Suddenly, the crows set the whole rows of crops on fire. As Scaredy Crow attempts to hop away, the fire spreads closer. Chieftain Croak comes across Wrinkles, who is trying to cross the street. Chieftain Croak uses his powers to stop the cars in their place, allowing Wrinkles to cross. A fly flies past Chieftain Croak, distracting him. Distracted, he grabs the fly with his tongue. Surprisingly, no cars hit Wrinkles. Instead, they all crash into a bus, which Capture runs out of on fire. Wrinkles, however, trips on a tire and breaks his skull. Chieftain Croak drops his staff in shock, turning him much scrawnier and weaker. As he attempts to run away, a car hits him, killing him. The episode ends with Handy kicking Chieftain Croak's corpse and then getting hit by a car as well. Deaths *Almost all of the Aln-Erk-Croaks were killed in the flood. *A buffalo is ran over by the plane. *Petunia splatters. *Scaredy Crow burned to death (OFFSCREEN and debatable). *Many GTF's, and The Mole, die in the car crash. *Capture burns to death (corpse is seen during the credits). *Wrinkles breaks his skull. *Chieftain Croak and Handy are hit by cars. Trivia *Petunia dies in a similar way as Mime in Junk in the Trunk. *The scene with Handy and Petunia is exactly like a scene in Helping Hurts. *Originally, The Mole replaced Capture in the bus fire. This was changed because Capture fit in for riding the bus since he appeared at the start. **Instead, The Mole was seen driving a car. *The frog mother and tadpole are very similar in design to the Panda Mom and Baby. *No main characters survived in this episode. Though there was one debatable death, it's highly likely that Scaredy Crow died in the fire. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors